Internet Connection
by pan0gwen
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Trunks and Pan have not meet yet. They meet over the net. And they meet at a reunion. And... And.. not telling. RR! PLEASE!
1. Family and Friend reunion!!!!!

This is my new fic!!!!! Yeah!!!!! I just thought of it in the middle of my study hall. So hope you enjoy. Pan and Trunks has not every meet in this story. But their families are friends. So please read and review it. ^^!!! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!! Everyone hates that disclaimer. Or I don't own AOL Instant Messenger.  
  
Internet Connection  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~**Pan's apartment**~~~~  
  
"I'm fine mom." Pan was talking to her parents on the phone.  
  
"Why don't you live with us dear?" asked her mother, Videl. Their house was about an hour away, by flying.  
  
"Well at least come and visit us once in a whole. We haven't seen you in a year." Said her worried father, Gohan (^^!!).  
  
"We want you to meet some of our friends. I have not even seen them in a couple of years. Videl, don't you think we should have a reunion. With all our friends and family."  
  
"That's a great idea, Gohan. Then Pan can visit us, Goku, Goten, Chichi, and our friends."  
  
"I love you both, when you get the date and time, just aim me."  
  
"A.I.M.???" They asked puzzled  
  
"AOL Instant Messenger." she replied.  
  
"Oh, how do you get that??" asked the concerned mother  
  
"Just go to aol.com and download it."  
  
"Ok, we will try that." Click.  
  
"I love you dad, and tell mom that I love her too."  
  
"I love you too, Pan and I will tell your mother." Click. Click.  
  
Pan hung up the phone and wondered towards the kitchen. She was starving, so she raided the refrigerator. When she was full, she went to the computer and turned it on.  
  
"I have to get this paper done. I HATE papers." Pan was talking to herself like always. She started to connect to the Internet when a message came up. It was an email from her parents. It read:  
  
Dear Pan,  
  
We got a screen name. I think that it is "Son Family". Try that. Hope you are having a great time.  
  
With love,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
She turned AOL on and put the Screen name under her family list. Surprisingly, they were on. She wrote:  
  
Hi mom and dad, it is Pan. This is my screen name. (Now I am just going to use "")  
  
"Oh hi. Did you get my message?"  
  
"Yeah." "If I didn't then how would I be sending a message to you."  
  
"Oh right" "Can we give our friends your screen name?"  
  
"Sure, I guess"  
  
"Ok well we better not be on long. Bye. We love you lots."  
  
"I love you too. Bye." They signed off.  
  
"Well, lets talk to Ivy."  
  
  
  
Well there is my new fic. Hope you all enjoy. Pan might meet Trunks in the next chapter. ^^!!!!! Everyone please read Dark*Princess*Pan's stories. She has some really good ones. ^^!!! Read and Review please!!! Arigatou!!! Ja ne!!!!  
  
Pan0gwen 


	2. C.C.Hottie??

Sorry soo late but school just got out and I finally have a break from tests. ^^!!!!!!! Me get to update my stories now. Yeah!!!!!!! Anna happy!!!! I would like to say one thing. I LOVE YOU STEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Internet Connection  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hiya Ivy!!!"  
"Oh hey Pan. I want you to meet one of my friends"  
"Who???"  
"I think you would like him. He is a hottie."   
"Does he have AIM?"  
"Yeah"  
"What is his screen name (sn)?"  
"C.C.hottie"  
"ok??"  
"He is on right now"  
"Ok I guess that will talk to him." Typing C.C.hottie in her buddies list. "Did you give him my sn?"  
"Yeah, I just did"  
"Ok"  
"I have to go. Mom wants me to do my homework."  
"Ok. Tell her I say hi."  
"Already done, ja ne." Ivy signed off.  
*I guess that I could talk to him* Then a message popped up on Pan's screen.  
"Hi"  
"Hi, what is your name."  
"Trunks, yours"  
"Pan Son"  
"Son???????"  
"Yeah, what is wrong with that"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh ok, what is your last name?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Ok what ever you say. So describe yourself."  
"Umm I have a great paying job from my mother and grandpa. I have shoulder length purple hair."  
"Purple????"  
"Yeah purple. Is that a problem?"  
*I don't think I like him. We could just be friends though.* "No."  
"Ok. Your turn to describe yourself."  
"Well I have long black hair, last year in high school, no boyfriend (as usual).  
"What do you mean by 'as usual'"  
"It is just my family, everyone thinks that we are crazy."  
"Why???"  
"It was just a while ago when the monster Buu was here"  
"Buu!!!!!!!!! What about Buu??"  
"Well my father and grandfather and uncle all fought him."  
"Did they get hurt?"  
"Kind of."  
"Oh, What are they're names?"  
"My father's is Gohan, Uncle Goten, and Grandpa Goku"  
"Gohan, Goten, and Goku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Why is Trunks surprised to hear there names?? (of course we all know that one, but Pan doesn't) Find out on the next chapter. Please review!!! Thanks  
Pan0gwen 


	3. A meeting!

Internet Connections   
Chap. 3  
  
Sorry it took soo long. I have just been doing school work. And reading some awesome Fanfiction. Just look under my favorites later.   
  
Disclaimer: As always it is not MINE. But can i have it for Christmas!!!!!  
  
  
"What is wrong with that?????????"  
"Never mind"  
"No tell me"  
"NEVER MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"OK OK!!!" *jeez what is his problem*  
"I want to meet you some time soon. Please"  
"Umm sure Trunks. How about tomorrow?"  
"Sure. Where and when?"  
"Umm. I dont know."  
"Well since you know Goku and Gohan and Goten, Meet me at your grandparents house. at 3"  
"Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow"  
"K"  
"Just tell me how you know my family?"   
After I hit the enter button, he didnt respond for about 10 minutes. Finally, he aimed "Long story that might take days to explain." Then he signed off.  
*bastard, why dont you tell me.* It was starting to get late, but she know that her grandpa was probably sparing with Goten. She decided to call their house anyway.   
  
RING ~ RING  
"Moshi moshi"  
"Grandma!!!!!!!!!"  
"Pan!!!!!!! How are you?"  
"Good, you?"  
"Good thanks for asking. What would you like? You are calling pretty late to your parents standards. Oh I forgot that youlive by yourself now."  
"It is ok Grandma. I was just wondering if i could meet someone at your house tomorrow around 3. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah sure. May I ask who it is?"  
"He said that his name was Trunks. I told him about myself and he told me a little about himself too. But I did not tell him that I was a saiyan. He was surprised when I said Grandpa's, dad's, and Uncle's name. But he didnt tell me why? Strange huh?"  
"Are you sure his name was Trunks? *I thought he died after buu was defeated*"  
"I am positive that it was him. Well that is what he said. Oh Mom and Dad are planing a family and friends reunion. Did they tell you about it?"  
"Yes dear they did. Well you better get to bed now."  
"K, grandma!! Love you. Good night. Oh say good night to grandpa and uncle for me."  
"Ok Pan. Good night!"  
"Ja ne."  
"Ja."  
Click.  
  
Pan now talking to herself. "Why did grandma act that way when I told her about Trunks?? Oh well." Pan starts to walk to the kitchen for a snack when she realizes that she ate all the food earlyier. She decided to take a nice hot shower before she went to bed. *this is so comfortable* She thought while the steaming water massaged her back. When she got out of the relaxing shower she wraped a towel around her smooth skin and went into her room and slid under the sheets. She fell asleep before she ever hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
Why does Chichi think that Trunks is dead?? And what will they do when Pan and Trunks meet??? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. I might not keep this going if I dont get reviews. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed.  
Pan0gwen 


	4. what a day!

Thank you for all the reviews. ^^!!!!!!!!!!!! Me soo happy about them!!! I will make Bra and Pan friends and all that, BUT I am not there yet. lol!! Pan has not meet Trunks yet so how could she know Bra. Well wait, I just got a thought. I might put it into this chapter. Maybe or maybe not. dont know yet. Well on with the fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: STEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME DBZ!!!!!!!!!! I WANT IT FOR CHRISTMAS!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! ( I dont own it) I also dont own the name Fell. That is a name from the book "The Sight". It is a really good book too.  
  
Internet Connections  
Chapter 4  
  
~Trunks~  
  
Trunks signed off of Aim. "The last time I saw them was after Buu. But who is she?" He was thinking out loud. He walked over to his bed and layed down. *If Gohan is her father then who is her mother? It could be Videl? Gohan and Videl were soo close. So much has happened since the accident.* Trunks kept asking questions in his head but fell asleep.   
  
~Pans~  
  
Pan woke up early. She tryed to go back to sleep but couldn't. She didn't know why. It was about 5 in the morning. She decided to go to the gym to get a small workout before the day really began. Pan put on tight blue tank top and tight black shorts to show off her body. She then left. Pan decided to jog there instead of flying. I took about 20 minutes to get there from her apartment. She opened the door and found that two other people were here, not including the gym employees. One looked familiar but she didnt know form where. The gym was opened 24 hours a day. So she could come in when ever she wanted. She signed in and then went to her personal trainer to spar.  
  
"Hi, Pan. You are here early."  
  
"I couldn't go back to sleep. I was talking to some guy last night on the internet and he wants to meet me at my grandparents house. He acted like he know them. How are you today Fell?  
  
"I am good. I just got here about and hour ago. I am done warming up. Do you want to warm up before we do anything else?"  
  
"Sure!" They walked to the locker rooms so Pan could put her stuff down away. They then went into the warm up room. Pan started to stretch. "Why did you come in early? You usually get here around 7. Not 5:30."  
  
Fell started to get an angry look on his face. Must of ment that something was wrong with him and his fiance(cant put the accent on the 'e' sorry). "..."  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"We are not doing to well. Lily and I are not going to get married. She canceled it." A tear came down his left cheek. Pan has never seen him this cry in her life. Lily ment soo much to Fell. Why would she do that to him?  
  
"I am soo sorry. Do you know why she did that or not?"  
  
"She says that I am not her love. That she needed someone else instead of me." Pan had stopped stretching and gave Fell a hug to try and calm him down. His tears just kept falling. "Thanks, at least you care."  
  
"Dont worry. Everything will be ok sooner or later."  
  
"No your wrong Pan, Lily was like my whole life. I loved her soo much. More than anything."  
  
"I'm sorry Fell. Get your anger out on me. Lets spar." The moment Pan said spar, there was a punch right in her gut. She didnt really feel the pain. She got up and went into her fighting stance. Fell came charging at her in his wolf form. Pan saw the fury in his puffy eyes. She know that Fell could change into a wolf but not this strong of one. Fell's paw swung across her face. Pan fell to the wall. Getting up as fast as she could, Fell was already in her face. Pan kept blocking the punches and kicks of the half transformed wolfman. Once Pan found an open shot to hit, she did. She punched Fell in his chest as hard as she could. He then was on the other side of the room. Fell came back to his human form. Still in tears. Most of the tears were gone though. Just a few here and there. His eyes were all puffy and red. Fell couldn't stop thinking of Lily. They were going to get married in less than a month. But if she was going to leave him before the wedding day, then that ment she probably was not ready yet.  
  
"You want more Pan? I could give you more." Fell's voice kept raising. Pan just stared into his eyes. She could feel the fury in him grow. His energy was starting to overpass hers. He was getting really pissed off. PAn know that she had to power up and show her strength. She never had to raise her power to her trainer. But in this case, she had too or sure wouldn't be able to walk for a few hours.   
  
"Bring it on Fell." Pan houldn't have said that. All of a sudden, PAn was pinned to the ground with a large power. Like a Ki Blast, but instead it was Fell. Pan couldnt move. She hated when this happened. She powered up to her maximum and put her hand right in the middle of Fell's chest and fired a Blast. Fell went into the air and landed about 20 feet away from Pan. Pan got up and went over to where he landed. "I think that is enough for today." She put her hand out and Fell grabbed it so he could get up.  
  
"Pan, what just happened?"  
  
"We were just sparring so you could get ride of the anger from earlier."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What you dont remember?"  
  
"I thought I blacked out from when you said that you wanted me get my anger out on you. That was the last thing that I remembered."  
  
"REALLY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah. Why? What happened?" Pan then told him everything that happened. Except that she powered up and used a blast to get him off of her.  
  
"Fell, I have to go now. I have to go and get ready to meet this mystery guy and my grandparents."  
  
"Now I feel that I have to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"Dont be sorry, You fought well even though you say that you dont remember fighting. I had a great sparring partner. And that is you."  
  
"Well you better go it is almost 9."  
  
"You take care, ok Fell. Try and not to think about what happened. K?"  
  
"K! I promise I will find something to do with out her."  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne, Pan!"  
  
Pan went into the locker room to get her stuff and there was the person she reconized from earlier when she got there. She still couldnt remember where she know her though. Pan walked up to her.  
  
"Hi. I am sorry that I am bothering you but you look so familiar to me. Have we met before?"  
  
"Hi. It is ok. My name is Bra. What is yours may I ask?"  
  
"Name is Pan Son."  
  
"SON!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah is that a problem?"  
  
"No it is just that my father told me to never talk to a Son. Since my brother died in a horrible accident, Father told me to never talk to anyone who has a tail." She said this in a worried voice when she saw Pan's tail.  
  
"What is wrong with a tail?"  
  
"You are a Saiyan, right?"  
  
"Yes how did you know?"  
  
"I am one too. My Father is a Saiyan and he told me to never talk to one except for him."  
  
"Well then I better not talk to you then. I have to go anyway. I am sorry to bother you again." Pan grabbed her stuff and left in a hurry. When she was in the main entrance of the gym, she felt a pair of piercing eyes lay on to her. She walked even faster than when she ran into Bra. Her tail was now whipping around like crazy. She flew back home as fast as she could. When she got into the door of her apartment, she locked the door. Pan needed a long, hot shower. She turned on her computer and got onto Aim. She put an away messeage up saying that was busy and that no one talk to her for a while. She noticed that Trunks, her parents, Ivy and a few other of her friends were on but she didnt want to talk to them. She got out of her sweaty workout clothes and went into the shower. She was trying to relax from how the day began but she just couldnt get any of it out of her head(I hate when that happens. Dont you?).  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed to herself. "I think I will go to Grandma's early instead of waiting here." She got out of the shower and dryed herself with her energy then wraped a towel around her body. She went ot the computer to see if anyone aimed her while she was in the shower. Trunks was the only one. She didnt want to know what he had to say. Pan went to her closet and looked for her favorite outfit. Her outfit look almost exactly like her grandpas. But hers was black on the outside and a dark red on the inside. She left her hair down. Her hair almost reached the ground. She was happy about her hair. It felt like silk most of the time. She loved it. After Pan finished getting dressed, she went back to the computer. This time her parents sent something. she clicked the I'm back button and read from her parents:  
  
"The friends and family reunion is going to be today. At grandma's house. We talked to her today and she said that you were going to meet someone there and we thought that we all could meet together. Our friends agreed that they wanted to see us all and today was their only day off. So we are going to have the reunion today. See you at Grandma's and Grandpa's. Love Mom and Dad!" They were signed off now.   
  
Trunks message said:  
  
"Are you ready to meet me? I cant wait to see the daughter of Gohan and the granddaughter of Goku." That was all. He was also signed off.  
  
"Why are you soo cocky now Trunks." She then signed off and shut down her computer. She left her apartment and started to fly towards Grandma's house. But she decided to go to the store before she got there. She bought all kinds of food that she know that her family likes. She put it all into a capsule and then continued to fly towards her destination. Pan got there about 45 minutes after she left the store. No one was there yet except her and her grandparents and Uncle Goten.  
  
"GRANDMA, GRANDPA, I'M HERE!!!" Pan saisd as she was landing.  
  
"Oh hi Pan, Your early." Said ChiChi while coming outside to see who it was, even though Pan was their only grandchild.  
  
"I brought some food so that I can help you cook, grandma." She said while handing Chichi the capsule.  
  
"Come on in. We better get started then. Did your parents tell you about today?"  
  
"Yes they did. The family reunion is today."  
  
"Yep and there is going to be alot of people here too."  
  
"That is why i bought food and That is why I am going to help cook it too."  
  
"That would be a great help. We better get started. The reunion starts in a two hours."  
  
"Ok Grandma! Just tell me what to do first."  
  
"You can go and spar with your uncle and grandpa for a while."  
  
"But I want to help you cook."  
  
"I know you do Pan, But your mother and our friends are going to be here in about 10 minutes and they are going to help me cook. You have never been to our family reunions have you. After the accident, we havent talked to our friends in a long time. But they know how to cook really great food with speed. That is why I would like for you to go and spar with Goten and Grandpa. Got it Pan?"  
  
"Yes I got it Grandma." Pan was mad that she couldnt help cook. But She went outside with a smile on her face. She couldnt wait to see all of her family and her families freinds. The doorbell rang and then heard her father's voice. Pan ran inside to see her parents. She gave them a hug and asked how they were doing.  
  
"Were are just great." They replied at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Pan know something had to going on between then. She gave them another hug and then went back outside. Gohan followed after he put some food in the kitchen. The doorbell rang again about 5 minutes later. The voices were unfamiliar so she didnt go inside. She was playing a game of chess with her father. Pan would always try her best to beat her father but she never could. But today she felt like she was going to lose again. She decided not to think like that or she would be defeated. She started to think positive.  
  
"I am going to beat you dad!"  
  
"That is my girl. Think positive. Check!" Pan looked at the board. She was checked by his rook. She took the his rook with her queen. Now he was in check.  
  
"CHECK!!" Pan was only one move away from winning the game. Gohan then took her queen with his knight.   
  
"Your turn." Pan thought in her head what piece she should move to become closer to win. She moved her knight.  
  
"Check!" She looked at the moves that her father could make. But there was no other move that he could do. He just smiled. "CHECKMATE!!!!!! I finally win. Good game Dad!" She gave him a big bear hug.   
  
"ANYONE WANT A DRINK!?!?!" yelled Videl while she was coming out with someone who she didnt know. They both were bringing out drinks. Then two people followed behind them. One male with purple hair and the other male was Goten.   
  
  
  
Sorry soo long. I just didnt know when to stop and once I started to write I couldnt get off that topic for a while. Sorry so long again. Hope you enjoyed it! Please reveiw. ^^!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed again. And thanks fot the people who are going to review this chapter. later!! 


	5. The reunion!

SORRY I HAVN't UPDATED IN OVER TWO YEARS!!!!!!! PELASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::beggs on knees:: I hope to make it up to yall. I will try and write a LONG chappy!!!  
  
DISCLAIMERS: NO OWN DBZ, OR AIM.  
  
Internet Connection  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Last time:  
  
"ANYONE WANT A DRINK!?!?!" yelled Videl while she was coming out with someone who she didnt know. They both were bringing out drinks. Then two people followed behind them. One male with purple hair and the other male was Goten.  
  
(Ok here it goes)  
  
Pan looked very confused. Her uncle was talking to the guy she was supposed to meet. She looked at her father and he had an amused look.   
  
"Trunks it has been a long time." That is all Gohan had said. The Man with the purple hair turned his head toward Gohan and went to greet him.   
  
"It has been a long time, my friend," Trunks replied. Pan was even more confused. This man in front of her was Trunks. The tall, handsome, purple hair man was Trunks. His eyes had an exited look with a lips an exquiste smile. He was wearing a nice, partly transparent, white shirt with a faded pair of tight jeans. Pan was almost drooling over the carved muscles that could be seen.   
  
"Gohan, who is this lovly lady?"   
  
"This is my daughter, Pan." Gohan smiled. Trunks looked at Pan had a sparkle in his eye.   
  
"So you are the one I am to meet. Nice to meet you Pan." He shook Pan's numb hand. Pan was speakless till her Uncle gave her a 'light' tap on the arm.  
  
"Yes it is nice to meet you." She said slowly, trying to regain from a daydream. A glimsp of blue caught her both Trunks and Pan attention.   
  
"BRA!!! It has been forever since I saw my sister." Trunks said first.   
  
"Trunks!?" Bra was confused. She had thought her brother was dead. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I thought you were dead. Wha..what happened??"   
  
"That is to be explained later, sis."  
  
"Good." Gohan, Goten, and Bra all said at once. Pan was still quite confused. What accident?  
  
"FOOD!!!!" Yelled Chi-chi. All the men had ran into the house like dogs chasing a cat. Bra included. Pan was still dumbfounded. To much was happening at once. She finally got up and went in to the house. There were so many people. There was Gohan, Goten, Goku, Chi-chi, Videl, Bra, Trunks and so many other people that she didn't know. There was short bald man, a person that looked like Goku, a blonde teenager, and much more. Pan was amazed at how many people could fit him her grandparents house. There was food everywhere. Pan's first instinct was to get food but that went out the window when there was a mass of people already surrounding the food. Trunks had gotten around the crowd and found Pan.  
  
"Hello. Are you enjoying yourself?" Pan just stared at him for a minute.   
  
"There are so many people. I don't know any of them," was her reply.  
  
"They are the Z-fighters and their families. My friends and your Parents friends. Ever since Buu, none of us ever talked to each other. AFter Buu, there was a large accident. I was severly injured. My mother, Bulma, she is the one who is helping your grandma, tried to put me in a rejuvination tank but it didn't help. So in my deadly ill state, they sent me off to a private hospital. EVeryone was told that I had died to save the hassle of people visiting and worring. My dad, Vegeta, he is in the corner with arms crossed, always blamed it on Goku. But it was not Goku's fault. I don't know what happen or who did it. But that doesn't matter. AT least I am here now. And I hope that everything with our families is settled. I would like to become friends with you. My sister told me that you go to the same gym as she does. Is that true?"  
  
Pan was shocked. A stranger just told her his past and asked about being friends. This was definitly overwhelming.   
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well last night so I went to train for a little. I saw her in the locker room. She seemed familiar but I didn't remember from where. So I introduced myself. She told me that she wasn't allowed to talk to a 'Son' and someone with a tail. But I guess I kind of understand now." Pan finished. Trunks looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Before this whole even happened, you and Bra were close friends, but you two were to young to remember."  
  
"Oh well that answers a few questions. Are you suprised that I am a Son and the granddaughter of Goku?"  
  
"Just a little bit."  
  
The rest of the reunion went fast. Pan meet the whole Z-fighters and their families and quickly became friends with Bra and Marron. After lots of talk and food, people started to leave. The Sons all waved to the friends and said good bye. Pan was exhausted. She said her good byes with hugs and kisses to her family and flew back to her home. She was half asleep and didn't realize that she was being followed.  
  
HOPE THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!! I hope to write soon. And for everyone to know, Steven is out of the picture. So, please just forget anything said about him. Thanks!   
  
Pan0Gwen 


End file.
